


Waiting

by BCDraven



Category: Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom, The Last Jedi
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hospital Setting, Kylo needs someone to understand, Self-Indulgent, anxious!Kylo, kylo is a brat, kylo’s his stage name, modern!AU, musician!kyloren, sarcastic!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCDraven/pseuds/BCDraven
Summary: Modern!AU where Kylo is the lead singer of a band. His dad is having major surgery so he’s having a hard time. He gravitates to you because you’re the only calm one in the waiting room.Sarcasm, flirting, and more ensue!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t abandoned my other fics, I promise! 
> 
> I’m in the hospital with my dad right now so this is super self-indulgent. I just saw TLJ for the 2nd time, so Kylo was my outlet. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it, that it makes you smile, and if you’re going through a rough time that it comforts you somehow.

Kylo stalked through the doors to the surgical waiting area. He radiated annoyance and bitterness, causing 3 people to jump two seats over. The lady at Check in wasn’t phased by his demeanor, she was used to be people dealing with the stress of a loved one in surgery through different ways. After she gave him the number to look for on the screen to keep track of his loved ones progress, he looked around for a seat. 

There were whole families gathered in clusters, a few couples, and then one person that was in a corner by themselves. That one person was the only one that didn’t look anxious in the least. Without even thinking about it Kylo’s feet automatically walked over to her. 

“Can I sit,” he asked snappily. 

You looked up and saw the stranger in front of you. He had long, raven locks and deep brown eyes that were accentuated with a bit of black eye liner. You looked in the rest of him, outrageously tall, broad, and all in black. 

“Holy emo Dream,” you thought to yourself before saying out loud, “Gee I hope so, if not your legs must be super tired.”

He froze wondering what the hell you were talking about. You went back to coloring in your Harry Potter: Magical Creatures adult coloring book without a second thought. Finally it dawned on him and he rolled his eyes as he fought back a grin. 

“May I sit here,” he asked again, and you could hear the eye roll in his voice. 

You looked up at him, hand on chest, and said over exaggeratedly, “Why of horse you can!”

“Horse,” he asked as he sat down, second guessing if you only looked calm because you were crazy. 

You waved your hand dismissively, “Sorry...Starkid reference. My sister would get it...if she were here.”

Kylo cringed and asked awkwardly while nodding at the surgerical status board, “Is she....”

“Oh no! I’m sorry! No, she’s fine. She’s in New York at college. It’s midterm week, so she couldn’t be here,” you explained, “no, it’s my dad.”

Kylo’s eyes went wide as he said, “Mine too.”

You nod sympathetically and go back to coloring for a moment. Kylo looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to do with himself. 

“Do you want to color? I have 286 gel pens and a bag full of coloring books. What’s your poison? Harry Potter? Avengers? Stranger Things? Indiana Jones? I could go on,” you paused when you saw his forced cool look and continued, “don’t even play that you don’t wanna color. We were all kids once. I’m sure you didn’t pop out your momma like the 7ft tall glass of jaegar you are now. Grab a book, I’ll put the pens on the table.”

Kylo was stunned to silence as he begrudgingly grabbed the Indiana Jones coloring book. You smiled a triumphant that’s-what-I-thought smile and went back to coloring. 

A few moments passed when Kylo questioned, “7ft tall glass of jaegar?”

You fought back a laugh expertly as you looked him dead in the eyes and said, “You look like someone who wants their name screamed loudly and repeatedly.”

His face went up in flames as you smiled innocently and went back to coloring. The two of you colored in silence - on your side pleasant silence and on his side super awkward silence. 

“I’m 6’2,” he said quietly. 

When you didn’t respond right away he was contemplating whether to repeat himself louder until he heard you laugh. 

“That’s all well and good, but you’re not denying the other part,” you teased. 

He couldn’t think of anything to say so he smiled and went back to coloring. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was surprised how much concentrating on coloring the picture of Indiana Jones running from the rolling bolder was calming him down. 

“Y/N,” you said after a while. 

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s Y/N...I figure since we’ve been coloring together for almost two hours we should know one another’s names,” you shrugged. 

“Two hours?!”

Kylo started to panic again. The panic was making him angry. He wanted nothing more than to pace the length of the waiting room and punch a few holes in the walls, but he knew he’d be thrown out. Quickly it began to feel like he was being fenced in. His breathing quickened and he hadn’t even realized it until he felt a hand grip his arm lightly. He turned and looked at you, you had a sweet smile on your face and it calmed him down a bit. 

You looked down at a piece of paper and up to the screen. Your brow furrowed a bit but you shook off the bad feelings. As you were about to open your mouth, a doctor came out and called out your last name. He motioned to one of the private rooms in the waiting area. 

You bit your lip and looked at Kylo, “I know I didn’t get your name yet...but would you mind watching my stuff for a bit?”

“Kylo,” he said instead of saying yes, “I mean yes...go ahead.”

You looked at him strangely before going into the room. In a few minutes you were out. He couldn’t tell what happened based on your facial expressions and demeanor. You were the picture of calm. If he just looked at you and not the surroundings, you could’ve been anywhere nice: the library, the beach, his bedroom. 

He shook his head at that last thought as you sat back in your seat. 

“Well...looks like things are more complicated then originally planned. Wanna grab some lunch in the cafeteria?”

He cringed and you laughed and assured him, “Don’t worry. I’m hear all the time, I know what food is actually good here. Are you good to go or...”

Kylo looked at the paper with the number and compared it to the surgical status screen. “He’s still in surgery...let’s go,” he said unceremoniously. 

—-

“Chicken fingers? Grilled cheese,” he asked seemingly offended. 

“Oh I’m sorry, my prince, that this is not Chez Fancy on Stuck Up Boulevard,” you teased, “just pick one...they’re both good and hey! another trip to childhood. You did have one of those right?”

Once again Kylo failed to suppress a smile as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yes, I had a childhood,” he said sarcastically, “grilled cheese.”

“Yea, you strike me as cheesy.”

“Are you sure it’s me or you you’re thinking of,” he shot back good naturedly. 

“Oh! He has wit after all ladies and gentlemen,” you laughed. 

You ordered a grilled cheese for him, chicken fingers for you, and cheese fries for the two of you. Before he could stop you, you paid for both meals and found a seat tucked in a corner for the two of you. 

“We’re lucky, we got here before it really got busy,” you said Seriously. 

“Got enough honey mustard there,” he asked as he chuckled at your 6 packs. 

“Hey! One can never have too much honey mustard. I’ll even give up one of my packs to you,” you said somberly. 

“For what?”

“Your grilled cheese.”

“Seriously?”

“Try it.”

“Seriously?”

“Try. It.”

“Serious -oomf,” he said as you ripped off a piece of his grilled cheese, dipped it in honey mustard, and shoved it in his mouth. 

“You day seriously too much,” you joked, “so...how life changing was that?”

“I’m born again,” he joked, “seriou....I mean honestly that was an unexpectedly good combination.”

“I haven’t steered you wrong so far,” you said half teasing. 

“You didn’t have to pay for me though.”

“Consider it my way of showing gratitude for the company,” you said with more than a tinge of sadness. 

“What’s your dad in for? Why are you hear alone,” he asked genuinely concerned. 

You cleared your throat and shrugged. 

“About a year ago my dad was on a ladder fixing the gutters and hanging Christmas lights. He missed a step and fell 16 feet onto our driveway. I was umm holding the ladder. I tried to stop it from happening, but it happened so fast,” you cleared your throat when your voice started cracking, “This is his 3rd surgery. Cervical fusion. If you look at X-rays of his back and neck he looks more like the terminator than a man. It’s been almost 11 months in the hospital all together. Sometimes he gets to go home, then something happens and he’s right back in. One of my sisters is in college and the other works, my mom...it’s taken it’s toll on her emotionally. So I just...”

“Take care of everybody.”

You smiled weakly, trying not to let your emotions get the better of you. 

“Something like that...so what’s your story? I still don’t know your name, unless it’s Kylo. That name sounds familiar though...”

His eyes widened, “Really? How?”

You shrug, “I dunno...I can’t put my finger on it.”

“Kylo is my name,” he paused for dramatic effect, “my stage name. I have a band called -“

“Kylo and the Knights of Ren! No freaking way,” you said surprised. 

“You’ve heard of us,” he asked shocked before clearing his throat and repeating the question as a statement, “So, you’ve heard of us.”

You laugh and nod, “Yes. You know how Spotify does that thing where when your playlist is done playing it will go into playlist radio and play similar songs? That’s how I found you guys.”

“What the hell Music do you listen to where we would come up,” he said without thinking. 

“I have an eclectic taste in music thank you very much,” you said in faux arrogance, “I have a playlist called, Randomocity, and it’s got a little bit of classic rock, a bit of glam metal, a bit of synth, a bit of P!ATD, and so on.”

He laughed and nodded, “That explains it.”

“You guys actually remind me of Rush, if I’m being honest.”

Kylo’s voice dropped an octave and his heart sped up, “That’s the best compliment we’ve ever been given! Wait til I tell Hux and Phasma!”

“Hux? Phasma? Kylo? Did your parents hate you or just really love space-y names,” you laughed. 

“My real name is, Ben,” he said quietly. 

You winced and said, “Yea...I can see why you went with Kylo.”

He turned red thinking you were serious until you burst out laughing. 

“Yea my parents weren’t too thrilled either...with me wanting to go into Music. I actually changed my name so they wouldn’t suffer the shame,” he said bitterly before shaking his head, “and the Knights of Ren are -“

“I know the legends,” you said honestly. 

“Really?”

“For a musician, you really don’t have an expansive lexicon. Let me guess? Phasma’s the lyricist,” you teased. 

“For your information, we all take part in the writing process,” he said matter of factly. 

“Well pin a rose on your nose,” you said and stuck your tongue out, “Seriously though, I really enjoy y’all’s music. It’s like all of what’s best of the classics mashed with the tiniest things that are good about today’s hits.”

“Thank you,” he smiled genuinely, “I would say I’d use that as our new description...but I’m going to disband us.”

“Disband the band? Why?”

“Like I said my parents don’t really approve...”

“Are you sure it’s not the eyeliner,” you teased. 

He gave you the most sarcastic look you’ve ever seen and you grinned back at him. 

“Are you considering quitting because of whatever’s going on with your dad today,” you asked quietly. 

His head snapped up to look at you, “How did you...”

You smiled knowingly and said, “I’m here out of love for my dad 100%, but I would be lying if I didn’t say there was another hmmm 86% extra That’s here because I feel responsible. Even though I know it was an accident, I was still holding the ladder.”

Kylo’s hand automatically reached for yours and he held it comfortingly. 

“My dad’s getting a double bypass. I was always an ornery kid. There was always just so much pressure in the house. My mom and Uncle are legendary in our family and my dad....is awesome in his own way. It was always a lot to live up to, and I just wanted to make my own way with something I was good at; turned out I wasn’t good at anything they all excelled in. I just felt -“

“Like an outsider,” you finished. 

He nodded. 

“I can understand that. My family all have their own lives, even if it is just work and school, and I’ve just kind of given mine up - happily. I love taking care of my dad, I just feel like things are -“

“Never going to change,” he finished. 

You nodded. The two of you sat and stared in each other’s eyes. It was refreshing and peaceful to just sit with someone who truly understood you. Eventually you broke eye contact and slowly withdrew your hand from his. 

“We should get back up there in case there’s anymore updates,” you pointed out. 

He nodded and you both stood up and cleaned up your trash. When you left the cafeteria and got in the elevator, the two of you were alone. Unbeknownst to the two of you, you were both daydreaming about turning and making out with each other. The tension was thick and Kylo started to pull at his shirt to create a breeze while you nonchalantly tried to fan yourself. 

The two of you were relieved to find that your previous nook hadn’t been taken. You took your seat from before and this time Kylo sat next to you instead of across from you. 

“So you’re an eclectic music lover and coloring book enthusiast who is genuinely caring,” he started, “what else should I know?”

You blushed at his compliments and said, “You forgot sarcastic.”

“You? Sarcastic? No...didn’t pick up on that at all,” he said rolling his eyes. 

You laughed and the two of you spend the next two hours talking about music, movies, book, and childhood memories. Kylo was just about to ask for your number when 3 men in black suits with earpieces came in. You looked unsettled and turned to look at Kylo who was looking half annoyed and half embarrassed. 

“Benjamin, your father is out of surgery,” the middle one said, “he’s doing fine. Madam President says that if you’ve calmed down now, you can join her before seeing him.”

Kylo buried his head in his hands. He breathed a sigh of relief and then realized what was just said. He turned to look at your face. Your jaw was dropped. 

“Madam President Organa-Solo is your mother,” you said shocked. 

 

All three men in Black, which you now knew were secret service, nodded. 

“Your dad who just got out of surgery, is First Gentlemen of the United States?!”

Kylo grinned, “Well, mom calls him First Scruffy Nerfherder of the United States.”

Your brain felt like it was frying at this information. “Why? How? Here?”

He laughed, enjoying you being not so quick witted at the moment, “This is the best hospital for heart surgery. My mom was in a special room and I was in there but my anger was getting the best of me. You helped with that.”

“I don’t hate to break this up, but Madam President is waiting,” the third secret service agent said. 

The first secret service agent hit that one and Kylo put up a hand, “In his defense, Chewie, I’ve been the biggest pain in his ass the past 3 years.”

“Chewie,” you asked. 

“Yea That’s Chewie, That’s R2, and that’s 3PO,” he said pointing at the secret service agents from left to right. 

“He’s not wrong,” 3PO said, “You’ve always been his favorite Chewie.”

“Maybe if you weren’t so anal retentive,” R2 suggested. 

You laughed and said, “You really love weird names...I hope your future wife is okay with that.”

Kylo turned red and was about to say something when 3PO grabbed him by the shoulder and drug him to the doorway. Chewie removed his hand and whispered something to him. Kylo grinned and nodded.

He jogged back over to you and kissed you gently and quickly, too quickly for your liking. 

“We have a gig at a local dive bar owned by a family friend. Kenobi’s...have you heard of it?”

All you could do was nod. 

He smiled at your speechlessness, his confidence surging. 

“Tomorrow. 6:30. Pizza afterward?”

You looked to the side and tapped your finger against your lips like you were really thinking about it. Kylo’s face fell a bit. 

“Not because I think you’re a huge fan and I’m trying to do you a favor. It’s because I um what I mean is it’s been the best day I’ve had in a long time and I uh I want to spend more time with you,” he paused, “I like you.”

You grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him into a passionate, but still too short kiss. You pulled away and smirked. 

“I know,” you winked.


	2. Waiting Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait for him at Kenobi’s and nothing goes the way you think it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I had an idea for a continuation. I hope you guys like it. Honestly, there may be more.

You sat at a table in a darkened corner of Kenobi’s nursing the drink you ordered. It had been 15 minutes since Kylo and the Knights of Ren were supposed to be on. You were beginning to think that he ended up disbanding the band after all. It’s not like you would know, you were too dazed to exchange phone numbers. 

As you sighed and contemplated leaving you heard the chair beside you scrape across the floor. 

“Long Island Ice Tea seems like a strong drink for a...how did he put it....coloring book enthusiast,” said an oddly familiar voice, “I respect that!”

You turn to see none other than Madam President Leia Organa-Solo. Your jaw dropped and you asked in shock, “How are you here without detail? Why?”

“How,” she asked with a smirk, “Do you think I’d deserve the presidency if I couldn’t sneak away from a few suits? As for the why isn’t it obvious? I’m here to listen to my son play and while he’s distracted get a look at the woman he’s so taken with.”

Your face went up in flames and you took a big chug of your drink. 

“He said that you and your husband didn’t approve,” you said honestly. 

Leia chuckled and waved her hand. One of the bartenders came over and handed her a Guinness and she downed it. The bartender took the glass and went to pour another. 

“Y/N, he’s my son but he’s always been a melodramatic little shit - gets it from his Uncle and his grandad. Just because he’s a talented musician rather than a politician or a day trader or a businessman or a life coach doesn’t make me ashamed of him,” she paused and made a cringed face and said, “Now the eyeliner on the other hand...”

“HA! I knew it,” you said excitedly before remembering who you were talking with. 

“Yes, he mentioned your theory as he rambled on about you. Your jaeger theory isn’t far from the truth either, he craves attention.”

You turned red again and put a hand over your eyes, “He told you what I said?!”

“Oh sweetheart,” she laughed, “he told his father and I everything...three times. He’s quite taken with you.”

You peaked through your fingers at her and asked, “Seriously?”

“Looks like he stunts your lexicon too,” Leia teased knowingly. 

You took another gulp of your drink, “Wow he really did tell you everything...”

“It was like he was a kid again. He used to hop up in my lap and tell me about his day and what he thought of everything. He would talk my ear off and describe everything in the most grandiose way. While he didn’t hop up in my lap, I still got to experience everything else again. I never thought that would be possible,” she paused and put a hand over yours and squeezed until you looked her in the eyes, “Thank you.”

You smiled and squeezed her hand back. 

“Speaking of Kylo Ben,” You sassed, “is the band still a thing or...”

“Oh don’t worry dear, they’re always late,” she drawled out, “it’s never on purpose either, something always happens. If they were to show up and start playing in the next five minutes they’d be early.”

You laughed because it seemed so Kylo, and then shook your head because you’d only know him for a few hours. You shouldn’t be feeling this strongly for someone who probably didn’t feel the same level of feelings you did. His mom did just confirm that he’s about as melodramatic as the Phantom of the Opera Overture. 

“Oh how’s your husband by the way,” you asked sincerely. 

Leia smiled, “He’s doing infinitely better than expected. Seeing our son so light really helped brighten his own spirit. How’s your father?”

You gulped, “He’s okay. He’s still in the hospital though. I feel bad for not sitting with him tonight, but...”

You blushed as you remembered your dad’s words earlier that day:

“Y/N if you do not go home, get dolled up, and go see that boy perform I will get up out of this hospital bed and drag you myself,” your dad promised. 

“Dad, who’s going to be here for the nurses and doctors and -“

“It’s after 4 in the evening, no doctor is coming. What are you gonna do? Feed me? Watch the nurses take my vitals? Watch the same movies we always watch on this tiny tv,” he deadpanned. 

“Hey! I love Just Go With It! Adam Sandler and Jennifer Anniston - who knew they’d have such chemistry,” you insisted. 

“What about your own chemistry,” he teased and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh my God, Dad!!”

“What? I was young once. I may not have passed high school chemistry but your mother and I,” He began. 

“Okay okay okay! I’m going! Please I don’t need to hear how I was conceived again,” you insisted as you stood up to gather your things. 

“You were a birthday present...in the woods...there was a full moon,” he began reminiscing. 

“STAHP,” you begged. 

He laughed and nodded to the door, “Then go! I want details...tomorrow. Sleep in your own bed for once, I’ll be all right. I don’t know if you’re aware or not but this hospital is full of people who went to a thing called medical school where they learned how to take care of people.”

“Ha, Ha, love you dad,” you said as you stood in the doorway. 

“Just remember to make chemistry...not babies yet,” he called out causing the two nurses at the station to look at you and giggle. 

You shook yourself out of your thoughts and turned to say something to Leia when you heard stomping. 

“Wow they’re early,” Leia teased, “and he looks so nervous...I wonder why?”

You blushed and fought the giant smile threatening to take over your face as you watched Kylo and his bandmates hurriedly set up the stage. 

“We’re Kylo and the Knights of Ren and,” he began. 

“We’re late tonight because,” Phasma continued cutting Kylo off with a knowing smile as she settled behind her drum set. 

“Our supreme leader,” Hux finished sarcastically with an eye roll as he settled behind his keyboard, “came up with a brand new song last night...and we’ve been practicing it ever since.”

Kylo rolled his eyes back at Hux and adjusted his guitar strap. A small crowd gathered around the stage, pleasantly surprised that they were going on earlier than usual. 

“The song is called, ‘Rebel Girl,’ you know who you are,” Kylo said as his eyes scanned the room. 

Once he saw you his eyes locked onto yours for the entirety of the song. His low voice sang out:

“Don’t believe in love at first sight  
But what about Love at first snark  
Feels like you’re pullin the dark outta me  
Rather than pullin me outta the dark

In a world full of chaos you rebel  
Cool and calm unafraid to be   
Fighting against what’s expected  
I think I found the better half of me

Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Your light defeats the dark of my world  
Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Took me by surprise and colored my world

I know I’m not much  
What can you offer a warrior?  
She doesn’t know how easily  
She’s broken my barriers. 

I don’t care if I sound like a fool  
For her I’ll work my whole life to prove  
She’s worth the galaxies   
She’s the only one who makes my heart move

Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Your light defeats the dark of my world  
Rebel girl, rebel girl  
Took me by surprise and colored my world.”

The crowd went nuts. Their growing fan base really loved the song. Your eyes were stinging with tears as you heard Leia’s phone blow up. You broke eye contact to look at her curiously. 

“Have you been busted,” you teased. 

Leia scoffed, “Not a chance. I have alerts on all their fan accounts. Looks like this Rebel Girl is a hit with more than just my son.”

You blushed and Leia stood and kissed your forehead. 

“I heartily approve, I do hope that he brings you around the house soon. For now, I’ll let him keep his edge,” she over enunciated as she rolled her eyes, “and let you enjoy the rest of the set before your date.”

By the time the set was over and the band was clearing the stage, butterflies were raging in your stomach. You heard Phasma say, “Go get her, if she’s still here! We’ll pack up.”

“Yea,” Hux teased, “I’d go before she bolts, Romeo.”

“You don’t think she bolted do you,” he asked worriedly. 

“I didn’t,” you said shyly as you stood at the foot of the stage. 

“Wow,” Hux said looking you up and down, “I can totally understand why you slave drove us through the night. Damn. You sure you want Kylo? OW!”

Hux rubbed his head where Phasma chucked a drumstick and hit it. 

“Nice to meet you, Y/N,” Phasma said kindly, “don’t mind that asshole. Enjoy your date, Rebel Girl.”

She winked and you blushed. Kylo rushed off the stage and offered you his arm. You took it and he turned back to look menacingly at his bandmates for embarrassing him. They just laughed. 

The two of you walked in comfortable silence to Pizza the Hutt’s pizzeria. When you sat down he asked, “Favorite pizza?”

You answered and he grinned widely. 

“I knew I liked you,” he said before going up to order a whole pie of your favorite toppings and a pitcher of Pepsi. 

“You guys are even better live,” you admitted when he sat down across from you. 

“Thank you. I was worried we wouldn’t be up to par tonight,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Because of lack of sleep,” you teased. 

“Because of abundance of nerves,” he said honestly. 

“Why?”

“Well...i don’t know if you could tell from the song, but I haven’t been able to get you out of my head,” he said quickly, “and I don’t want to...I know that I have a tendency to be a bit overdramatic.”

The two of you thought you heard a snort, and looked around. When nothing seemed out of place you both shrugged. 

“I guess what I’m trying to get out is. I more than just like you. I don’t know how you feel, and I know this is sudden...but I don’t want this to be just a first date,” he said as he tapped his fingers nervously on the table, “I want this to be our first date as a couple. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours.”

“Yes,” you said. 

“I’m not trying to pressure you into anything super serious. I’m not saying I want to jump into bed together. It’s more than that,” he continued. 

“Yes,” you said again louder. 

“I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I want to know everything about you. I want you to know everything about me.”

“Yes,” you said even louder as you could’ve swore you heard an annoyed groan. 

“I want to hang out with you and your dad when your both stuck in the hospital. I want you to be backstage at my gigs. I want to give you the life that you want. I-“

Instead of saying yes again you lunged forward and kissed him. This kiss was long and passionate. The waiter came with your pizza, took one look at the two of you, and then turned right back around to the kitchen. You put all your feelings into that kiss so he’d know you felt the same way. 

When you parted you smiled at his - finally - silent and stunned demeanor. 

“I’m falling in love with you,” you said confidently. 

“I know,” he smirked as he went in for another kiss. 

As the two of you kissed again the person sitting behind you smiled and hit the side of their glasses. 

“Wait until Han sees that history does repeat itself,” Leia said as she took off the spy recorder glasses she stole from 3PO, took a sip of her drink, and adjusted her blonde wig. 

“Hey,” Kylo said in a sultry voice as the two of you parted once more. 

“Yea,” you said in a lovestruck haze. 

“Where’s our pizza?”


End file.
